Hayabusa (Uber Rare Cat)
Hayabusa is an Uber Rare Cat that can be unlocked by playing the Rare Cat Capsule during the Dark Heroes or Metal Busters events. His normal form is the first anti-metal unit to have the "Long Distance" ability. Cat Evolves into Oni Hayabusa at level 10. Pros: *Moderate range and attack damage. *Stats and abilities change between forms. *Normal form can perform a Critical Hit (30% Chance). *Evolved form might knockback and slow Alien Enemies for 100f (50% Chance). *Quick movement speed. *Long Distance ability can hit far enemies (up to 650 range). *Both forms are immune to Slow defect. *Long Distance means that this unit can be stacked in stages like Wonderful Conquest (Insane) where it starts with only a Firework Guys that never attack. *Decent DPS. *High amount of knockbacks allow him to strike enemies that reached his blind spot. Cons: *Long Distance flaw: Can't hit enemies very close to him. *Long recharging time. *Long attack animation. *Somewhat expensive to deploy. Strategies/Usage Hayabusa is used for one of the most efficient combos in the game. By pairing it with just Ninja Cat, you can get a Medium Speed Boost. This is a great deal for just two cats. The Battle Cat Veterans and CatCombo users will notice a distinctive potential for enticing power. Ninja Cat is also part of the 4 cat combo Cool Japan. This means that with Sushi Cat + Sumo Cat + Samurai Cat + Ninja Cat + Hayabusa you can get both the medium Attack and Speed boosts, which is a vast advantage. Hayabusa's normal form is considerable as an offense against metal enemies, as he has a wide hitting range and a prominent Critical Hit chance (30%). However, certain metal enemies, like Super Metal Hippoe and Metal One Horn, can easily reach his blind spot. Preventing this can be done so by a steady stream of meatshields. His normal form also works well tandem to Paladin Cat, since the former can attack metal units at a distance, while the latter defeats the metal enemies that reach to his blind spot (if he crits). Oni Hayabusa is very useful in Into The Future, as it can knock back bulky aliens like Cyberhorn and Nimoy Bore, and slow quick-moving aliens, such as Scissoroo and LeMurr. However, keep in mind that some aliens, such as Maawth and I.M. Phace, outrange him. Since this unit has high speed, it is recommended to either protect it with fast moving meatshields (Crazed Cat/Crazed Tank Cat), or spawn him after you have a good unit line built up. If you have Princess Kaguya, by using Hayabusa's basic form with her you will likely never have problems with metal enemies ever again. Description English Version * Normal Form: Seals away evil with his clan's mystic blade. The way of the Ninja knows no mercy. Long Distance, Area Attacks, Critical Attacks. * Evolved Form: The otherwordly power in his chest now threatens to consume him. To destroy evil, will he lose his soul? Long Distance, Area Attacks, Knockback, Slow. Japanese Version Cost *Chapter 1: $2850 *Chapter 2: $4275 *Chapter 3: $5700 Stats Trivia *Oni Hayabusa's blade may be a reference to Rin Okumura's Kurikara from a manga/anime called Blue Exorcist. *The character that appears just after Oni Hayabusa's attack is kanji for 'slash.' *Hayabusa is the only one of the 6 Dark Heroes that has a change in stats (Although his first form's critical hit does as much damage as his second form's normal attack). *Hayabusa is the only one of the Dark Heroes that has no effect on aliens in one of his forms. *Hayabusa's name may come from the last name of the main character of the Ninja Gaiden series "Ryu Hayabusa." Gallery HayabusaEN.jpg|Normal form description (EN) Oni HayabusaEN.jpg|Evolved form description(EN) hayabusa.gif|Hayabusa Attack Animation 261ndesc.png|Normal form description (JP) 261edesc.png|Evolved form description (JP) ezgif.com-crop.gif|Oni Hayabusa Attack Animation Reference * http://battlecats.spica-net.com/unit/262.html ---- Units Release Order: '<< Catway | Nyamusu (Nyan Puzzle) >> ' ---- Category:Uber Rare Cats Category:Critical Hit Cats Category:Anti-Alien Cats Category:Area Attack Cats Category:Long Distance Cats Category:Resist Slow Cats Category:Cats with Slow ability Category:Cats with Knockback ability Category:Anti-Metal Cats